scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ka D'Argo
Ka D'Argo was an honorable Luxan warrior, who dreamt of residing on a peaceful farm with a loving family. History Early Life Like nearly all Luxans, D'Argo served in the Luxan Army -- though he resigned his commission in disgrace after marking his chin to indicate that he was a general even though he was not, in order to protect his commanding officer from the Scorvians. Nevertheless, he had two battle engagements to his credit. After leaving the service, he met and fell in love with the Sebacean Lo'Laan Tal. In order to escape her prejudicial family, the two moved to a remote farming colony and married. There, they had a son they named Ka Jothee. Five or six cycles later, Lo'Laan's Peacekeeper brother Macton Tal tracked them down. In an argument with Lo'Laan, he accidentally murdered her. To protect himself, he framed D'Argo -- blaming the murder on hyper-rage, so even D'Argo himself could not categorically say he had not been the murderer. Macton arrested D'Argo -- but not before D'Argo could send his son away to safety. D'Argo's tribunal was presided over by Tav Josbek, Bialar Crais, and Frin Lorvak. Though Crais recognized that the evidence against D'Argo was flimsy and circumstantial, Josbek and Lorvak disagreed and D'Argo was convicted and imprisoned. D'Argo spent time in a number of prisons -- including in the kemlac mines on the 93rd level of Mekkar VII. Life on Moya Eventually, D'Argo was put aboard the prison ship Moya, a Leviathan biomechanoid. There, along with Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan and former Dominar Rygel XVI, the prisoners took over the ship. The crew of escaped prisoners, joined by John Crichton and Aeryn Sun whom they had essentially abducted, fled into the Uncharted Territories -- pursued by Bialar Crais. The crew became a close band of friends who came to each other's aid with some frequency, though developing friendships with the others was hardly an easy process for D'Argo. After some time in the Uncharted Territories, D'Argo learned through Stark that his son had been sold into slavery. Determined to rescue Jothee, the crew developed a plan to rob a shadow depository run by Natira with the aid of several mercenaries. Though they successfully steal from the depository, Crichton was forced to sacrifice his freedom to free Jothee from Scorpius. Realizing what had happened, D'Argo and Aeryn enact a daring rescue. Believing he had everything he could hope for, except a farm, D'Argo planned to ask Chiana to marry him. Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer, Chiana began an affair with Jothee -- which D'Argo swiftly found out about. Enraged with Jothee, he branded his son with union tattoos that had been intended to be shared with Chiana. Jothee left Moya afterwards, worried he might betray his father again. D'Argo also discovered an old Luxan spaceship, which he dubbed Lo'La -- after his murdered wife. This ship became something of a pet project for D'Argo, and was something Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis attempted to bond with the Luxan over. After permanently damaging Scorpius' wormhole project, the crew of Moya split up to go their separate ways. D'Argo adventured with Jool, eventually reaching the planet of Arnessk where they would be reunited with the rest of the crew. After this, Moya demanded a leader be chosen for the crew, D'Argo was elected as their captain. D'Argo finally encountered Macton Tal at a mental training facility headed by Katoya. After overcoming Macton's mental tortures, D'Argo put his old nemesis in the virtual reality machine and forced him to relive Lo'Laan's murder endlessly. Finally able to forgive her after this, D'Argo and Chiana resumed their romantic relationship. Not long after this, Moya and her crew became entangled in the Peacekeeper/Scarran War. When the crew was taken prisoner at Arnessk, D'Argo and Chiana were able to escape capture by using the cloaked ship Lo'La. The ship was, however, detected by the Decimator and destroyed -- leaving Chiana and D'Argo floating unprotected in space. Fortunately, the Luxan warship on which Jothee was serving discovered them before it was too late. Alongside the crew of the Penetrator, D'Argo rescued his friends. They made their way to Qujaga, where they found the planet besieged by Scarrans. D'Argo helped fight off innumerable Scarrans on the planet's surface, guarding the Eidelons that the crew of Moya was desperate to rescue in the hopes they could end the war. During the fighting, D'Argo was fatally stabbed by a Scarran. Knowing the end was approaching, D'Argo remained behind and unleashed a final onslaught on the Scarrans and Charrids who pursued his friends. In his honor, John Crichton and Aeryn Sun named their firstborn child D'Argo. Alternate Versions * Gary Regal: a flamboyant version of D'Argo that existed on the false Earth created by the Scarrans. * Animated D'Argo: an animated version of D'Argo that existed within Crichton's mind. * Hansel: a version of D'Argo that existed in a mental video game created out of Crichton's memories. * D'Argo/Rygel: a spliced version of both D'Argo and Rygel that existed within a unrealized reality, and captained that reality's version of Moya. * D'Argo/Jool: a spliced version of D'Argo and Jool that existed in an unrealized reality. * Married D'Argo: in an alternate timeline where Aeryn never boarded Moya, D'Argo married Chiana and became captain of the Lo'La which is that reality's version of Talyn. Source Ka D'Argo is derived from Farscape. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Males Category:Luxan Individuals Category:Luxan Army Personnel Category:Crew of Moya Category:Crew of Lo'La Category:Deceased Characters Category:20th Century Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:D'Argo's Family Category:Tal Family Ka D'Argo Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:Prisoners of Moya Category:K